The need for illuminated signage, such as exit signs, in buildings and other public areas is well known. These signs typically include lighting fixtures having a housing which supports internal illumination for illuminating a sign supported by the housing. These fixtures are usually mounted in elevated locations by use of a canopy.
In common installation, a canopy is secured to the lighting fixture. The canopy is then attached to the electrical box which typically includes a mounting plate attached thereto. The canopy and mounting plate allow for attachment of the fixture to electrical box in either a ceiling or a wall. Additionally, the canopy and mounting plate allow the passage of electrical wires therethrough to supply power to the illuminating means in the lighting fixture. Many of these fixtures, including the canopy, are formed from sheet metal steel or plastic.
As these sign-type lighting fixtures are typically installed in elevated locations, they are often awkward to access. It can be appreciated that the installer needs to employ installing screws and tools such as screwdrivers, while also wiring the fixture to the electrical box. The installation process is difficult and time consuming. As the installer must hold the fixture open while attempting to make the electrical connections, hardware may be provided to temporarily hang the fixture while wiring is being done. However, such hardware can become misplaced or dropped, further increasing the time and cost of installation.
It is therefore desirable to provide a lighting fixture assembly including a lighting fixture attachable to a canopy without the use of separate fastening hardware.